1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates particularly to an electric flatiron that uses a soleplate mounted snap-action thermostat with a substantially vertically movable adjusting screw to vary the settings. With a forward upper handle temperature setting lever forward of the thermostat, a rod connects at one end of the lever and connects at the other end in a different universal-like connection to adjust the thermostat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric flatirons have generally been provided with thermostats usually mounted in close proximity to or on the soleplate for good heat conduction and usually employ a bimetal-type thermostat. Normally the thermostat adjustment is in the forward upper part of the handle and through a series of cams and rollers, the bimetal is adjusted for different temperatures. Typical structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,521 of common assignment where, relatively speaking, the thermostat is slow acting in its make and break cycle. Some foreign irons require the use of a snap-action thermostat for a quick make and break to reduce radio interference but such irons generally have the temperature setting lever on the saddleplate of the iron for an easy direct connection to the thermostat. The prior art does not teach the use of the temperature regulating lever high on the forward portion of the handle where it is very convenient in combination with the typical snap-action thermostat.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to a combination of a high forward mounted convenient temperature setting lever in conjunction with a typical snap-action thermostat usually rearwardly of the temperature lever and employs a universal-like interconnection permitting the use of such combination.
Briefly described, the invention is directed to an electric flatiron with a soleplate and central upstanding boss and has a handle containing a temperature adjusting lever in the upper forward portion thereof which lever is pivoted in the handle. In this general arrangement, an improved temperature regulating assembly is provided comprising a snap-action thermostat that may be of the flat stacked type and is supported on the boss with a substantially vertically movable adjusting screw to vary the settings. An insulated cap of molded plastic with splines on its outer surface is connected to the top of the screw. For adjustment, a rod is connected at one end to the temperature adjusting lever usually forward of the screw whereby the rod is rotated on movement of the lever. The rod has an offset portion at its other end loosely fitting in driving engagement with the splined surface so that the offset slides vertically over the splined surface forming a universal-like connection as the rod is rotated by the lever to turn the screw and vary the thermostat setting. Thus, the main object of the invention is to provide an electric flatiron with an improved temperature regulating assembly using a snap-action thermostat which can be regulated by a horizontally movable temperature adjusting lever disposed high in the forward end of the handle.